In Pursuit of Peace
by Delphi913
Summary: On a world where hatred and violence are normal, what happens when demon meets demon?


**Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise Animation Studios and Sin &amp; Punishment belongs to Treasure Video Games**

Physical space capable of supporting life in our realm of understanding is divided between two dimensions: Inner Space and Outer Space. In the beginning, there was only God who existed in the Inner Space and the Demons who existed in the Outer Space. God lived peacefully in his own realm, but with every passing millennia God grew ever more fearful of invasion by the enigmatic Demons. To counteract them, God created seven worlds, each known to their residents as Earth, to breed an aggressive race known as humanity. It is unknown to all exactly how the war started or what was the cause, but humans from every Earth that was advanced enough to know the truth were trained and sent into the Outer Space to fight the timeless battle against the Demons. Those who returned and showed exemplary talent were promoted to the rank of Angel.

However, occasionally one of the worlds would grow past its aggressive nature and pursue a peaceful future. These worlds were wiped of all life by God, who only desired violent beings to use as soldiers. Whenever this happened, the Demons would be able to push farther into Inner Space, so organic protectors called Keepers were created to protect these empty worlds until they could be reseeded. This was only a temporary solution, though, and God knew that this would not last forever, so God created one final world in the hopes of removing humanity's desire for peace entirely. To incite fear and anger in the hearts of the people, God bestowed upon them a portion of his power known as Geass and immortality to its bestowers to ensure its spread. To God's pleasure, it worked and the history of Earth-8 was built on hatred and deceit.

What God could not have anticipated, was the betrayal of one of the Angels. A man, who even after being given such a high position even though his blood had been tainted by that of the Demons, had abandoned the ranks of the Angels to run amok on Earth-4 with a Demon agent who he'd been sent to kill. Despite the efforts of one of the most elite units the Angels had to offer, G5, the two had still managed to escape and had eluded God's forces ever since. The current location of the pair remains a mystery.

Our story, however, is of a lone man who would shoulder the weight of the world for the one he loves.

**Shinjuku Ghetto, Japan, Earth-8 (2017 a.t.b.)**

"You… so you became a member of the Britannian Army?" Lelouch asked the young man next to him.

The two were standing in the remains of a crashed cargo truck in front of a spherical container that most had been led to believe was full of poisonous gas, but were oblivious to the true danger of the contents within.

"What about you…?" Suzaku replied, suspicious of his childhood friend's being in this situation to begin with. It wasn't every day that your former best friend dropped in on a terrorist attack especially when they were of the opposing nationality.

"What are you saying? You don't think that I'm a-" Before more could be said, the container behind them released its locks and unsealed itself. Suzaku tackled Lelouch to the ground and pressed the gas mask, which he had been wearing, to his face.

The sides of the container opened fully, showering them in red light. In place of any poison gas, there was a girl wrapped in a strait-jacket with the only visible part of her being her short pinkish-white hair and her dark red eyes.

"It's… not poison gas," Suzaku said incredulously, still holding the mask over Lelouch's face.

The girl looked at them curiously, unable to say anything because of the mask covering her mouth. The two of them helped her down and began to undo her bonds. Lelouch removed her mask allowing her to say, "Ah… thank you. It's been a while since I've been out in the open like this."

"Why were you shackled like this… and why the secrecy?" Suzaku asked, holding her shoulders.

"It's because I'm different."

Their little "interrogation" was interrupted by several lights activating on the other side of the room. The two men turned to see an entire patrol of Britannian guards and their captain standing there. "I don't quite remember giving an Honorary Britannian the authority to handle such sensitive materials," the captain said menacingly.

Suzaku ran over to them. "…but the briefing said that this was poison gas!"

"You don't have the right to argue! I should have you shot; however, in light of your accomplishments and your loyalty thus far, I'll give you a chance." The man took out a pistol from his coat pocket. "Private Kururugi, take this and use it to kill that terrorist."

Suzaku's eyes widened. "He's different! He's just a civilian who was caught up in all of this!"

While the two were arguing, the girl turned her back toward Lelouch and quietly said, "Hey, undo the rest of my bindings! If you cut me loose then I can help you."

Lelouch looked at the girl suspiciously. "Why should I trust you? There must be some reason they kept you locked up like this."

"Who do you trust more? Me," the girl said before nodding her head at the Britannian soldiers, "or them?"

Lelouch looked over at where she had nodded to see the remainder of the argument.

"Are you refusing my order?" growled the captain, "You pledged your allegiance to Britannia didn't you?"

"That's true, but…" Suzaku replied, closing his eyes, "I can't."

"What?"

"I won't do it. I can't shoot a civilian like him."

"Then… die." The captain placed the pistol to his back and pulled the trigger.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled as he saw his friend fall to the ground. His attention was drawn when the girl nudged him. Looking at her, she nodded to him with a serious look on her face. With strengthened resolve, he nodded back and began to undo the buckles on the belts that held her arms together.

The captain, not thinking of either of them as a threat, continued, "From what I can tell, you're a Britannian student. How unfortunate that your efforts are wasted. You'll die here and no one will think any more of it."

He just finished removing the belts on the girl's arms when the captain finished his tirade. In the blink of an eye, the girl was no longer next to him; hearing yells and screams to his right, he rapidly turned his head to see the last of the soldiers fall and the girl standing over them all with a wicked look in her eye.

"Serves the lot of them right. Too bad that's the extent of my revenge for now," she said rather indifferently.

"W-What are you?" he asked fearfully, backing up against the side of the truck.

"Oh," she said turning to him, "I should thank you for letting me out, and, to answer your question, I have been called many things since I entered this world. Beast and monster are common words that are used to describe me, but…" She smiled a sad smile at him. "To most, I am known by another name, one that is much worse than the others. They call me… Demon."

**A/N:**

**So, I decided to try my hand at a different type of story this time. I love crossover stories and I've been playing a lot of S&amp;P lately, so I decided to try and mix it with something and this popped into my head for some reason. Don't know if I'll continue this or not, as I've got another story to write at the moment, but we'll see.**


End file.
